The Crew of Interstellar Transmissions
The ship Interstellar Transmissions is a Class A Star Schooner, designed for exploration and scientific advancement. The schooner is 300 feet long. The bridge is at the front of the ship, in a semi-circle design with the Navigator chair center. Behind the Nav station is the captain's chair, which is elevated and has an auxiliary set of guidance controls so that the Captain can take over piloting the ship if necessary. The crew compartments are small, measuring ten feet by ten feet. Each compartment has a bed, closet, small toiletry area, and computer station. The rest of the ship is compartmentalized off for the commissary, medical bay, and labs. The remaining space is compartmentalized for the storage of goods and samples. The Interstellar Transmissions is powered by a fusion generator which provides power for a century before needing to be replaced. The ship contains two warp drives, enabling it to move at speeds of up to Warp 9. There are two fore and aft plasma cannons for defense. The Crew Yara Mitsuni'i, Captain - Yara is exemplary among space faring crews for being one of only a handful of Chasayans in history to ever achieve the title of Captain. She is stern and direct in her orders, and expects her crew to jump when she tells them to. She genuinely loves every single member of her crew and will do whatever it's in her power to do to keep them safe, content, and loyal. She sees everyone as family, not crew. She is a superb navigator with knowledge of multiple star systems, is fluent in multiple languages, and extremely knowledgeable in the social customs and traditions of all of the most well known star faring species. She is addicted to Spyce. She dislikes humans. Elen Jameson, Itinerant Scientist - A new arrival aboard the Interstellar Transmissions, Elen claims membership in the esteemed Jameson lineage of spacers, though the actual significance of this name is dubious at best, and a potential fabrication of Elen's at worst. She rarely stays aboard any one ship or station for more than a single tour-of-duty, and rankles at orders given by authority, something she feels interferes with the process of doing real science. Her study foci are xenobiology and development of stellar systems and their natural structures. Yoiko Hibiki, Engineer - At 14 years old, Officer Hibiki is the youngest member of the crew. Her scientific specialty is engineering, which she employs with aplomb. She has an amazingly high IQ and both mechanical and electrical engineering come to her almost naturally. As she spends most of her free time face deep in technical manuals of all kinds she can build it, even if she says she can't. She has a very verbose diction. She is a Japanese human from Sapporo, Japan, Planet Earth. Javen Exarch, Commander - First Officer of the Interstellar Transmission, Javen has served with Captain Yara in one capacity or another for several years and has remained a steadfast friend. An outcast Osharan he has turned the loyalty one would normally show to country and king to Captain Yara. At thirty five years old he carries himself tall with a sense of unhurried ease and yet still emits an aura of jovial authority, able to take stern command when needed, but preferring to appear more approachable. Javen lost his left arm and left eye to an explosion while in the military, which also damaged a portion of his lung. His arm has been completely replaced with a bionic arm, including his shoulder blade for support. While not allowing him to rip open bulk heads or lift cars (due to lacking the rest of a skeleton needed for that) the arm does contain a low yield "emergency" laser weapon, personal computer with data port and internet accessibility, display pad, wrist comms, and small compartments that can hold varies small items. His bionic eye allows vision in normal light, night vision, and thermal modes, as well as having an information HUD connected to his arm computer with limited scanning capability. Javen's left lung has been replaced with what is in essence a specialized compressed air canister, allowing him a personal supply while in emergencies and maintains regular flow of oxygen like a normal lung. All of these bionics come at a cost, though. Javen is dependent on special maintenance to keep his bionic organs running, and though they are shielded a strong enough EMP could shut them down, while lack of regular maintenance could cause a limb to seize. It is also possible for the computer system in his arm to crash, rendering the arm useless until rebooted, and his implanted eye unable to access special modes. Further more, puncturing his mechanical lung, especially the gas tank, can cause him internal issues. All in all Javen is a Jack-of-all-Trades commander with working knowledge of nearly anything on a ship or military related, but not enough specialization to fix the catastrophic failures. He is proficient with all manner of weapons, including hand to hand and close quarters combat, rifles, pistols, heavy weapons, and ship weaponry.